The Price Of Progress
by Hart4Ben
Summary: Prevously titled The Flume. The timber industry is going into a boom time. Anxious to truly use his skills and attempt to make the Ponderosa financially secure for years to come, Adam proposes constructing a narrow gauge rail line and flume from Tahoe to Empire City. But there is a price for becoming a major player in this high stakes game. 2018 Paddlewheel Poker Tournament Entry.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Ponderosa 1869**

"Oh, come on, Pa! I understand that timber hasn't been the majority share of our business to date, but now is the time to move on this." Adam flung his toothpick into the fireplace and turned once again to face his father who was seated at his desk. "You heard for yourself what Sharon said. The Bank of California is looking to invest heavily in timber. There is so much money to be made Ralstan sent Sharon to get a right of way from us. Greedy vultures that they are!"

"Adam!"

"You know it's true, Pa. Sharon is really just Ralstan's front man and The Bank of California is growing fatter by the day from all the money Ralstan is squeezing out of small mine owners."

Ben shrugged in resignation.

"But that's all beside the point. If we build a flume from Spooner Pass to Clear Creek, there is the potential for a tremendous windfall. And if I design the pathway for the rail line and flume, I can make sure that both bypass critical areas. Done properly, it will have little effect on the grazing land for our cattle. There are plenty of investors besides The Bank of California that would be ready to jump on a project like this. Pa, it's not a time to be sitting on our hands. Raising cattle has been our priority, but that could change in just a couple of years. We may be able to cut way back. No more worries about winter feeding the herds. No more big cattle drives. Just local sales to nearby towns and cities. Let's face it, Pa. None of us are getting any younger. The really big operations are north and east of here. It's high time we laid out a long-term strategy for the future of the Ponderosa."

Adam's rapid fire words stuck like nails into his father's heart and mind. Ben gave his oldest son a hard look and then turned away before the harsh words bouncing around in his head came bellowing out his mouth. There had been too many times in the past when tensions between them mounted, tempers flared, and words spoken were later regretted. Emotionally charged conversations such as this one truly made Ben feel his age. Though the Ponderosa was precious to him, and he was keenly aware that times were changing, his heart ached for what he felt might be lost in the process. If he refused to compromise, it could mean being forced to sell off some of the land that he held so dear. He would hate to see the mountains deforested and the simple beauty of the glorious Ponderosa covered with unsightly rails and flumes. Yet there was something else weighing even more heavily on Ben's heart. Though Adam seemed happy to be back on the Ponderosa when he returned six months ago, Ben sensed a growing discontentment in him. Hoss had confirmed it when pressed that Adam had spoken about doing more traveling abroad. If designing and completing the project his oldest son was suggesting would give him focus and purpose and potentially keep him on the Ponderosa a while longer, then Ben was willing to take that chance. He turned to look Adam squarely in the face. When his son saw the sadness in his father's eyes, it almost made Adam relent.

Ben heaved a great sigh before rising to move deliberately toward his son. "It will mean miles of rails from Tahoe to Spooner and even more miles of wood trestles from there to Clear Creek."

"Yes it will."

Ben momentarily looked away. He needed to garner the strength and bluster to cover his primary concern: that his son would leave again and pursue his life goals elsewhere. Caving too easily to Adam's bold plans would be a dead give away. It was the game that even the passage of time could not keep them from playing. "Well, the Bank of California can pay as many timber companies as it wants to clear every blasted tree to the west of Tahoe, but I want you to promise me that you will only clear what is necessary to do the construction. I do not want. No! I will not have, erosion issues from large scale desecration of our land as a result of this project."

Adam kept his voice even and measured. "I promise you, Pa." There was a faraway look in his eyes as he sensed that this time their sparring had much higher stakes. "I hope you know that I love this land, too. My goal is not to dishonor you or the Ponderosa, but to preserve our holdings for future generations of Cartwrights."

Ben's eyes grew soft, but then he recovered and choked back a laugh. "So any idea just when I might see some of those future generations of Cartwrights?"

Adam cocked his index finger toward his father. "I'll tell Hoss and Joe to get right on that when I meet with them this afternoon." A subtle smirk came to his straight face. He moved quickly to grab his hat and gun belt from the credenza and was out the door.

Ben laughed out loud and shouted toward his son's back. "Yes, you do that!"

Hooking his thumbs into his front pockets, Ben walked to his desk chair and sat down with a thud. A flume across the Ponderosa would be the largest financial undertaking the Cartwrights had ever attempted. It was going to take every ounce of fortitude he had to throw himself behind this project. He had wagered the Ponderosa a few times in the past and been fortunate enough to come out on top. He prayed to God that Adam knew what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Now almost two years since that conversation had taken place, Adam sat with his head in his hands at Hoss' bedside. While taking his shift at keeping watch over his brother, Adam pored over his plans for the flume. He had been over them so many times that he could hardly see straight and wanted to pitch them into the fireplace. Hoss laid silent and unmoving. The load of guilt was so heavy that Adam was ready to bolt. More than anything, he was kicking himself for not having left the Ponderosa before the timber expansion project ever came to his attention. He did not want to see the tortured look in his father's eyes yet again. Adam knew that Ben was trying hard not to condemn, but his father had questioned the project from the beginning.

It was the largest flume ever built in Nevada to date. Adam had patterned it after one built by James Harris. The design was a simple "V". Adding a flow of water helped to keep the logs from jamming the way they often did in a "U" style flume. This would be exceedingly important in the proposed twelve mile flume. Harris had hoped to patent his "V" design, but after checking with his connections in the Nevada state government, Adam had been assured that it would never happen. It took him months to design the flume and many more months for it to be built. Without an access across Ponderosa land, it was taking other companies much longer to build flumes two or three times the length of the Ponderosa project. This was a source of great frustration to many of the big players in the rapidly expanding timber industry.

The narrow gauge railway that ran from Tahoe to Spooner's Pass was less problematic and had been delivering timber to the summit for a few weeks when the long awaited day for the test run of the flume finally came. Hoss and Joe were given the task of monitoring checkpoints along the way while Adam and Ben waited at the Clear Creek camp ready to celebrate when the first of the logs splashed into the water.

Joe let out a triumphant holler and fired off three shots to let Hoss know that the logs had cleared his checkpoint. The youngest Cartwright took off down the mountain thinking that it would not be long until he heard shots from his brother confirming that all was well. He began to worry when no shots came; so he urged Cochise to move more quickly. Sometime later he arrived at the long, slow, curved section where Hoss would be. Joe was shocked by what he found. Hoss was lying face down, unconscious, amidst logs and pieces of the trestle. It appeared to Joe that the logs had jammed causing a significant pile up that sent some of the trailing logs hurtling through the air. One or more of the logs had taken out some of the supporting trestle which caused a fifty foot section of the flume to collapse. Not suspecting anything like that to happen, it looked as though Hoss had been hit by the flying debris from the break up resulting in a serious head wound and his body battered and bruised.

The signal that something had gone wrong was passed along the trestle by the remaining sentries and eventually to Adam, Ben and a group of investors and foremen of the work crews who had been anxiously waiting for the first logs to splash into Clear Creek. The Cartwrights and their foremen mounted up and rode along the trestle hours later arriving at the point of the disaster.

"He's alive and that's about all", were Joe's ominous words as Adam and Ben dismounted near where Hoss was laying. Adam's mind began to spin as he took in the destruction around him. He started barking orders to the foremen which brought glares from his father and Joe. Adam sent one man back to the work camp for a wagon to transport Hoss. Others he told to organize patrols to protect the flume and rails. He told them that anyone who could not be vouched for was to be held for questioning. Adam made it clear that absolutely nothing was to be moved at this site until he had time to survey the damage and determine what had happened. Realizing there was nothing he could do for Hoss that Joe and his father had not already done, Adam stalked off and attempted to sort out his thoughts. The idea that a miscalculation in the design of the flume had left his brother's life hanging in the balance was unbearable.

At the ranch house the following day, Dr. Martin applied a large bandage to Hoss' battered head. What the doctor deemed more worrisome was what he could not see. It had now been over a day and Hoss was not awake. Adam wanted to go back to the site and look for answers, and yet he did not want to leave until he knew that Hoss was out of the woods. Despite his orders, he was fearful that clues might disappear as the time passed. He berated himself as he thought about the possibility that his father's concerns about the flume may have been justified. Adam prayed that Hoss would regain consciousness soon and be able to give him some answers.

The hours wore on, and Hoss still did not wake up. When Ben came to Hoss' room to relieve Adam, the stifling, heavy silence between father and son was burdensome to both men.

Ben kept his focus on his middle son. "Any change?"

Adam sat up in an attempt to arch the kinks out of his back. "No", he murmured. His hands came up and he massage his temples with his **fingers**.

"Go get yourself some food and rest", Ben stated flatly.

Adam made a weak attempt to shuffle the plans in front of him. "Pa - I -"

"Not now, Adam", Ben interrupted. He did not want any conflict in Hoss' presence, not knowing for sure whether his middle son might be able to hear their voices regardless of how he appeared.

Adam used the arms of the chair to push himself to a standing position, grabbed up his blueprints, and trudged out of the room. He went directly to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and eat a biscuit before heading to the barn to saddle up Sport. He was thankful that Joe was occupied with other ranch work for the time being while Hoss was incapacitated.

Adam pushed Sport hard until he got to the higher elevations. the Sierra Nevadas. He knew some of the big players, but definitely not all in the ever-expanding industry. The bottom line was that he really had no idea where to begin such an investigation. He prayed that Hoss would regain consciousness so that his brother could give him some clue, any clue, as to who might have done this.

Adam's mind churned as he rode back to the house. It was near the junction of Clear Creek and two smaller streams where the flume had collapsed. Because the creek was still too narrow at this point to float large volumes of timber, the flume continued for miles and emptied into the broader expanse at Empire City. Adam dismounted to survey the damage. Before disturbing anything, he took long looks from different perspectives. The twenty logs used for the test run were strewn at odd angles, some were impaling the earth. The massive devastation made him realize that it was a miracle Hoss had survived. However, the more he thought about it, nothing made sense. Surely his brother would have been standing back or seated on Chubb at a distance for a better view of the timber coming down the flume. He located all the damaged supports and inspected where they had broken away from the trestle. Some were in splinters obviously rammed with great force by the logs that had escaped the flume. Yet there were some pieces of the smaller crossbars that appeared to have broken away too cleanly. It appeared now to Adam that it was highly probable that the flume had been sabotaged. Located in the heart of the Ponderosa, he had not been as concerned as he probably should have been about the possibility of someone damaging the flume. He did, however, understand that this was a high stakes game he had gotten his family into, and chided himself for not taking more precautions. Adam pondered who would want this project to fail? As he thought on it, there were several possibilities that immediately came to mind. However, the timber business was exploding in the area. Did the perpetrator of the accident think Hoss was dead? If so, had word to the contrary already gotten around town? Also whoever it was seemed to know enough about the project to choose the most likely location for a problem to occur. Would there be another attempt to destroy the flume? These questions and many more filled Adam's brain and made the path forward difficult to see. If he waited too long to repair the flume, his investors would pull out. Assuming that Hoss survived, Adam worried that his brother's life might still be in danger because of what he could tell about the accident. Reining up Sport, Adam grabbed his canteen and took a long draw. He dropped the strap back over the saddle horn, rolled his shoulders and rubbed his neck trying to relieve some of the tension that had settled in.


	3. Chapter 3

In a dimly lit office in Virginia City, two men sat filling the air with cigar smoke.

William Sharon was fuming over the news that Hoss Cartwright was alive. "Why didn't you just have one of the men blow that damn flume to hell instead of doing a half ass job all the way around! Do you really think that Adam Cartwright is stupid enough believe that it was just an accident? Accident my eye! It would mean he would have made a mistake. God knows, Cartwrights don't make mistakes! Why did I ever agree to this. We could have just taken no for an answer!

"Shut up, Sharon! I'm tired of your whining! William Ralstan's face took on the look of a sly cat. "Personally, I don't give a rat's ass about timber, but where there is a dollar to be made, I can be interested. Besides, not taking 'no' for an answer is what we do best, is it not?" Ralstan stroked his bushy sideburn thoughtfully, but then his eyes grew dark. "Mostly, I'm just damn sick of those Cartwrights. They have their big paws in everything. They're causing us to lose ground to Flood and O'Brien, and I won't have it. Not this time! They've made a mistake of enormous proportion. Bitten off way more than they can chew and they're going to choke on it! This time it's going to put those Cartwrights under, if not in the ground, then definitely under water, and we're going to be there to buy it all up and make millions!"

Sharon fidgeted in his seat. "So what's the next move?"

"The next move is to wait and see what Cartwright does. Who knows, maybe that big lummox of a brother of his will kick the bucket yet." Ralstan sneered and clasped his hands together. "Things can happen during a man's 'recovery.'"

"Are you kidding? They will have the Ponderosa armed like a fortress!"

"Patience, Sharon, my man. Patience. If not the big one, then maybe another Cartwright. It matters little to me. They stand together and they will fall together!"

Ralstan pulled a large roll of parchment and some sheets of paper from his desk drawer. "Enough about the Cartwrights for the moment." He unrolled a **map to a gold mine**. "Let's have a look at our next - acquisition." Taking a small box from the drawer, he set it on top of the map and lifted the lid revealing several tiny bottles.

"God, Ralstan! Do you have to get those things out every single time we do this?"

William Ralstan leered at his partner taking delight in watching the man nervously pull at his mustache and squirm in his chair. "One never knows when a few **bottles of arsenic** might come in handy."

It was well past the dinner hour when Adam returned to the house. He managed to get Sport put up without encountering Joe. Exhausted in every way, Adam was grateful for that. He desperately wanted to know how Hoss was doing, but could not stand the thought of an argument with either his youngest brother or his father at this late hour. Adam opened the door slowly and scanned the living room. An audible sigh escaped his lips. Seeing no one, he went straight to the kitchen in search of something to fill his empty stomach. He offered up a silent blessing for Hop Sing when he located some food in the warmer and sat down to begin clearing the plate.

Hearing movement in the kitchen, Hop Sing came out of his room. The Chinaman scowled. "You miss dinner. Little Joe give up and go eat with father in Mistah Hoss room."

Adam gave the cook a furtive glance and ran his fingers around the top of of coffee cup. "Sorry, I had quite a bit of riding to do." He paused mid bite. "How is Hoss?"

Hop Sing took the coffee pot to the table and poured a cup for Adam. "He doing better. Sometimes move and call out. Think he will recover. Where you go?"

"Out to the flume."

"Find what you looking for?"

"Possibly - I'm not sure - I need to speak with Hoss."

"Mistah Hoss need much rest. Don't push him like you push self."

Adam dropped his head. He really was not in the mood for reprimands, even from Hop Sing. "Yes, I know", he whispered, "but with each passing hour the culprits -"

"What culprit? You mean someone do something bad to flume?" Hop Sing set the coffee pot down on the stove with a loud thud.

"It appears that way", Adam continued. "I need to know if Hoss saw anything."

Hop Sing remained quiet as he puttered around the kitchen, mulling over what Adam had said.

Having finished his food, Adam rose wearily from his chair. "Thanks for keeping dinner for me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. You get rest. Things work out", Hop Sing admonished.

Adam gave the cook a half-hearted nod and walked to the wash house. He thought that soaking in the **bathtub** for a while might help him be able to sleep. He lit a fire under the large vessel that would fill the tub with warm water and stripped out of his dusty, sweat-soaked clothing. He sat naked on the bench with his head in his hands. For a reason that he never entirely understood, baring his body helped him to bare his soul and think more clearly. However, he was fully cognizant of the fact that he would know no **freedom** until this situation with Hoss and the flume was resolved. Adam soaked his weary body in the warm water, hoping against hope that he could wash away just a fraction of the burden he was carrying.

Despite the bath, sleep eluded him. If someone truly had sabotaged the flume, there was so much that needed to be done. Adam knew he must speak to the foremen of the last crews that worked on the flume and determine if they had noticed a recent hire or unexplained departure that seemed suspicious. It was going to be difficult because many of the workers had been let go as soon as the flume was nearly finished. He was going to need Joe's help, but that also was a concern. Thus far Joe had kept a lid on his temper. Adam could only hope the need to find the instigator would win out over Joe's need to take out his frustration over Hoss' injury on him.

In the murkiness of half-sleep, Adam heard someone calling his name. He rubbed his blurry eyes and saw Joe standing in the doorway.

"Adam! Hoss is awake and calling for you!"

Adam launched himself from his bed and grabbed his robe. He was greeted by the wide smiles of relief from his father and Joe when he reached Hoss' bedside.

"Adam." Hoss choked out in a whisper placing his big hand on his throat. "Gonna need some more water first."

"Not sure when I've been more happy to see you in the middle of the night, you hard-headed Missouri mule!" Adam gripped his younger brother's big paw.

"Adam!" Ben groused as he raised a glass to Hoss' lips.

"Ahh. That's better. Thanks, Pa. Adam -" Hoss swallowed hard and there was a flicker of a smile passed across his lips. "Adam - the flume - somebody busted it up - musta clubbed me from behind. There was some pieces knocked loose when I got there. That's the last I 'member 'til now." Hoss heaved a great sigh. Just speaking a few sentences had sapped his strength.

Ben placed a hand on his big son's shoulder. "Easy son. There'll be plenty of time for talking later."

Adam gave his brother an encouraging smile. "You've told me what I need to know. You leave the rest up to me and concentrate on getting better."

Adam tapped Joe on the arm and nodded toward the hallway.

"You get some rest, big brother." Joe winked at Hoss and followed Adam out and into his older brother's room. "What?"

Waving his arms, Adam whispered. "Keep your voice down. We can't have Pa racing in here." Adam pulled the door closed.

Joe placed his hands on his hips impatient to get back to Hoss. "All right. I'm listening!"

"So Hoss just verified what I found at the flume. It's obvious that I miscalculated the lengths an opponent might go to to make this project fail. I'm going to need your help."

"We're going after the bastards that did this, right? Say the word, and I'll be ready to ride." Joe stiffly paced back and forth by Adam's bed.

Adam held up his hands trying to get Joe to slow down. "Not so fast. I wish it were a simple matter of just going after them, but I think it's going to take some work to smoke them out, and I'm going to need you to back me up on what I've got planned. It could make the past months look like a Sunday School picnic. Fortunately, Pa will be busy looking after Hoss, but I can envision the look I'm going to get when he hears what I've got in mind."

With the last few days brimming with tension, Joe was more than ready for it to be broken. A hint of a smile crossed his lips and traveled up to his eyes. "That good, huh?"

The next morning at breakfast, Adam laid out his plan to his father.

Ben's coffee cup crashed into its saucer. "We're going to what?"

"We're going to give them the funeral they were hoping for", Adam repeated."

Ben growled in frustration.

"Now, Pa, I think you need to hear Adam out. What he's got to say makes sense."

Ben glared at Joe, but then turned back to Adam so he could continue with his explanation.

"I'm sure by now the news has gotten around that Hoss survived the accident. By the looks of things when we found him, that wasn't supposed to happen." Adam's brows went up hoping that his father was following. "So it's possible they may try again making any of us a potential target." Adam paused for a moment and glanced at Joe. "And everyone knows that head wounds can be a tricky business. People will be shocked in one sense but not surprised when told that Hoss went suddenly went downhill."

Ben grimaced as the truth of what Adam was saying began to sink in. His shoulders sagged and he shook his head. "I can't believe we're really going to do this to our friends."

"I understand it's far from ideal, but I need to buy some time." Adam poured more coffee into his cup. "This will give us an excuse to stick close to the ranch with the appearance that the Cartwrights are mourning so deeply that things have pretty much come to a standstill. But there are some things that need done."

Ben blew out a big breath and laid both hands on the table in an effort to steady himself for the rest of what Adam would say.

"Today, I need to go to town and lay some groundwork. In two days, we have the funeral. Then I've got to get to Carson City and back to the work camp, but I need to do it on the quiet."

Opening his mouth and then closing it, Ben shook his head and walked out the door. He was in desperate need of some air.

The brothers exchanged looks and then Joe forced a smile. "Well, at least he didn't totally blow his stack."

The following day, Adam had a private meeting with Roy Coffee making him aware of his plans and concerns. Adam also met with the investors of the flume project. He persuaded them to give him two weeks to uncover the source of the problem and swore them to secrecy. The next day, a large casket was put into the ground near the shore of Lake Tahoe where the remaining Cartwrights and a few friends gathered to mourn the loss of Hoss Cartwright. Later that evening, a dark-haired man dressed in borrowed clothes and riding a dappled horse slipped away from the Ponderosa under the cover of darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Adam had hoped, the word around Virginia City was that the investors of the flume project had pulled out with his engineering skills in question. This added to the death of his brother had supposedly left Adam Cartwright holed up in the ranch house in utter despair.

Meanwhile in Carson City, Adam had checked into a boarding house under an assumed name. Understanding that another opinion might be necessary if things went to court and also to reassure himself, he arranged a private meeting with Andrew Ryan, an engineer and trusted friend, to go over the design of the area of the flume that had collapsed. Later, he met with Tim Ferrell, the head foreman for the flume project, who Adam had sent a courier to fetch to Carson City under the guise of an interview with Andrew Ryan. Ferrell was quite surprised to see Adam in the engineer's office when he was sent in.

"Mr. Cartwright? What are you doing here?"

Adam rose and proffered his hand to Ferrell. "Good day, Tim. I know it's a bit of a shock, but I needed to speak with you away from the camp."

"I'm real sorry about your brother." Ferrell's head dropped not wanting to look Adam in the eyes.

"Thank you." Though he was fairly confident in Ferrell's character, Adam was not yet ready to reveal that Hoss was alive. "I've had to put my grief aside until this ugly business gets sorted out." Ferrell first looked ill at ease, but then nodded in understanding. "Did you have a good look at the damaged section?"

Ferrell shifted his stance. "Yes. What a mess."

"And what's your take on what happened?" Tim Ferrell looked exceedingly uncomfortable under Adam's scrutiny. "Come on, Tim. I need the truth as you see it."

"Something about it just doesn't add up." Ferrell hesitated. "Guess that means the blame ultimately falls to me; so I understand if you're letting me go."

"Now hold on, Tim. I haven't said anything about letting anyone go. What about it didn't seem right to you?"

"Some of the supports weren't really broken. Looked more like they just let go, or worse yet like they were intentionally left loose so they would let go under stress."

Adam offered the foreman a subtle smile. "Well then, I would say the three of us are in agreement. I had Andrew look over my plans and calculations."

Andrew Ryan nodded. "Yes, I believe if the flume was built according to Adam's specifications, all should have been fine."

"Which of the underforemen was in charge of that section?" Adam pressed on.

Ferrell's eyes went wide in remembrance. "Why that was Herb Porter. When I sat down with all the foremen and divvied up the responsibilities, some of them commented that that section would be the trickiest to construct, and Porter spoke up right away saying he was up to the challenge."

Adam began rolling up his plans. "All the foremen are still at the camp, right?"

Ferrell massaged his hat in his hands. "Far as I know. I told them what you said the day of the accident - that they needed to stay until we got some answers. I have to say, though, Mr. Cartwright, the men are all getting real antsy. Hard working men like that aren't used to sitting around, even if they are collecting their pay."

"And neither do I like to pay men for sitting on their backsides, but that's the way it is until I say otherwise. I'll be heading back with you, Tim. Adam turned and extended his hand to Ryan. "Thanks so much for your time, Andrew. Hopefully I won't need you to testify, but time will tell."

"No problem, Adam. Anytime I can be of help, you can count on me. Hope you get to the bottom of this soon."

"Thanks. Just remember, you haven't seen me."

Ryan responded with a thumb's up before Adam and Tim Ferrell left the office.

When they arrived at the work camp, Adam and Tim Ferrell were shocked to find out that Herb Porter and two other men had left camp despite having been told to remain. When questioned, the men who seemed to know about Porter's sudden departure said he told them that his two buddies and him had another job waiting on the California side of Tahoe. Adam continued to press for more information and was told that the three men headed south just shortly after Tim Ferrell had departed for Carson CIty. When asked why no one had stopped them, Jake Snyder, one of the other foremen spoke up and said that it seemed like a legitimate reason and they were traveling south away from the flume. Furious that his instructions had not been followed and that the potential perpetrators of the flume destruction might be getting away, Adam ordered that no one was to leave the camp for any reason unless he cleared it. With only a few hours of daylight left, Adam had few options available to him. He consulted Ferrell and had him choose two men that he trusted to send to the sheriff in Carson City and to Roy Coffee in Virginia City and would keep quiet about the fact that Adam had been to the camp. He wrote out the information to be delivered to the sheriffs so there would be no misunderstanding. Adam sent the men on their way and then sat down with Ferrell and talked over the repairs that needed to be made to the flume. Afraid to wait too long to get started, Adam told Ferrell to wait two more days and then start restoring the flume to the original specifications. Adam had no intention of extending the time frame that he had given his investors unless absolutely necessary.

With a nearly two hour ride home, Adam bid Tim Ferrell goodbye and headed out. By the time he made the ranch house, he had missed dinner, but it did his heart good to find Hoss sitting up in bed and looking much improved. Ben was relieved to have his oldest home as this game of intrigue was not at all to his liking. It grated on him to be living a lie when it came to Hoss. The sooner this was over, all the better in Ben's mind. However, none of the Cartwrights knew exactly what to think when Roy Coffee showed up at the ranch early the following morning.

Roy tugged at his vest. "Two o' those men you're lookin' for could be dead."

"What do you mean could be?" Adam looked puzzled.

"I got your message 'bout an hour after all heck broke loose last night. If it weren't for that Parsons fellow that joined up with 'em, we might not have any idee that it mighta been Porter an' Jones in the fire."

Adam gave the sheriff a skeptical look. "So much for them heading south. Of course there was really no reason to believe that Porter would have told the truth about that if he was guilty of something much worse." Adam crossed his arms tight against his chest. "And Parsons has no idea where Porter and Jones went or who they might have talked to once they got to town?"

"According to Parsons, Porter an' Jones sent him off with some money ta get himself some drinks an' then bring back some bottles for a little celebration sayin' they had some business ta take care of in the meantime. When they never came back, Parsons checked with the hotel clerk ta see if he knew anythin'. When he didn't get any answers there, he went to the livery an' found their horses an' gear where they'd left 'em. He only came forward when he heard that two bodies were found after an explosion an' fire in that shack on the edge o' town. Doc Martin had a look at the bodies. Said the heights and build coulda matched Porter an' Jones based on Parsons description, but it was hard ta tell. What a heck o' a thing for me ta have ta ask him ta do!" Coffee swiped across his mustache in disgust.

"And of course, the bodies were unidentifiable making it impossible to confirm that it really was Porter and Jones!" Adam slammed his hand against the back of the settee and paced toward the dining room table and back.

"I don't like it either, Adam, but until somebody else comes up missin', we're left ta assume it was them."

Ben scowled at his son's reaction. "So is this over or will there be more to come?"

Roy Coffee looked at Adam waiting for a response. "My gut says it's not, but whoever is behind all this wants us to think it's over or wants us to give up. So what about this Parsons fellow?"

"I can't really hold 'im, but I asked 'im not ta leave town just yet. I know where he's stayin'. Honestly, he seemed pretty shaken up by it all. He said it was all kinda last minute him joinin' up with Porter an' Jones. Just lookin' for another good job. His stories check out at the saloon, with the hotel clerk an' at the livery."

Suddenly feeling the weight of the situation, Adam took a seat at his father's desk and began fiddling with a pencil.

"Well, I probably oughta get back ta town." Roy made a move toward the door. "Just wanted to let ya know as soon as possible what's been goin' on. Oh, so, how is Hoss anyway? Sure'll be happy when I don't have'ta put on a long face every time somebody mentions the Cartwrights. Feels downright deceitful!"

Adam looked chagrined. "Sorry about that, Roy. Just hoping we might get someone to tip their hand. It hasn't exactly been fun and games for us either."

Ben sat down on the arm of the settee. "Yes, well, to answer your question, Roy, he's doing much better. Thanks. You're welcome to go up and say hello. I'm sure he would love to see anyone whose name isn't Cartwright." Ben's comment elicited chuckles all around despite the intensity of the prior discussion. "We moved him to the spare room away from the front of the house so his room would be dark at night. And Adam's lamp has burned all night long as part of the charade. Just like the rest of us, Hoss is ready for this game to be over."

"All right, then, I'll go on up and say howdy." Roy nodded and climbed the stairs.

Adam watched Roy disappear at the top of the stairs. "Like it or not, Pa. I think we need to stay the course a while longer and find out if the big player is going to surface. It's only been a few days. I bought us some time and I'm wary to give up too soon."

Ben sighed deeply. "I can see that there is no point beating a dead horse. We will wait out the allotted time and hope for the best."


	5. Chapter 5

After Roy Coffee left, Adam went up to check on Hoss. There had been little time for the two of them to talk given Hoss' condition and Adam being gone to handle the issues with the flume.

"Have a nice chat with Roy?" Adam took a seat in the chair that sat beside the bed in the upstairs guest room.

"Yeah, good ta see him." Hoss pulled a face. "He told me 'bout the two men ya had been lookin' fur. Do ya think it was really them that got burnt up in the fire?"

"Unfortunately there is no way to know for sure." Adam leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees in order to rest his chin on his clasped hands. "Even if it was Porter and Jones - probably not their real names - it doesn't really solve anything. It just makes it more obvious that someone else was behind what happened with the flume." Hoss nodded and Adam drew in a deep breath before straightening up in the chair. "I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of this." The guilt made Adam unable to maintain eye contact with his brother. "I should have taken more precautions."

"Aww, it's alright, Adam. Ya need ta stop blamin' yurself. What's done is done. Cain't get rid a me that easy." Hoss' blue eyes twinkled as he let out a deep chuckle.

Adam's focus came back around and he smirked. "What do you mean I can't get rid of you?"

"Yeah, guess yur right 'bout that. Gonna be kinda interestin' when I come back from the dead, huh?" Adam's brows shot up in agreement. "Any idea how much longer we gotta keep doin' this. I'm feelin' a lot better now and I'm gettin' plumb tired o' this room. An' I'd give 'bout anythin' ta sleep in my own bed."

"Yeah, I know were all going a bit crazy putting on this show. Can you give it a few more days? I've got a feeling something's going to give soon."

"Alright. I'll hang in there. Guess I shouldn't complain too much. Joe's been the one takin' up the slack."

"Yes. The most work we've gotten out of him in a long while."

The brothers shared a good laugh.

"Things are gonna be alright, ain't they, Adam?"

"I hope so, Hoss." Adam sighed aloud. "I truly hope so." A few thoughtful moments of silence passed before he reached for the book of poetry that was laying on the bedside stand. "How about I read for a while. Probably be good for both of us."

However, at supper that evening, Joe groused about the constraints on their lives and all the work that needed to be done.

"Look Adam, I get it that we're supposed to look like we're grieving and all, but it's getting more difficult by the day when there is so much that's being left undone just to make a show. We can't stay out of Virginia City for forever. The hands can do a lot, but they can't do everything."

Ben sat nursing his coffee. There were things he needed to do in town, as well, now that Hoss was doing much better. Still, he remained silent watching Adam and waiting for him to respond.

"I know, I know Joe. I don't think I realized just how hard this was going to be when I made the decision to go this route. But like I've told Pa and Hoss, we've got to give things a little more time. Work on the flume will start tomorrow so it should be ready to go well within the timeline I gave the investors and then we should be up and running. I promise no more games no matter what."

Joe nodded and went back to finishing his dessert.

At lunchtime the following day, a courier delivered a note to Adam.

When he opened the envelope, the letterhead on the stationary read "Bank of California". Adam pulled a coin and offered it to the man who refused saying his trip had been well compensated. Adam pretended to mull over his decision and then told the courier to relate to the sender that he would meet him tomorrow at eleven.

"Short and vague." Adam said as he handed the note to his father.

"What's it about?" Joe asked.

"William Sharon would like to speak with me at my earliest convenience." Adam's jaw grew tight and hard. "Maybe the shark is surfacing."

Ben gave his son a hard look. "Do you really think Sharon was behind the flume business?"

"I don't know, but one thing I know for sure; I don't trust that man! Joe, how about a trip into town tomorrow morning. I think it may be time to announce a resurrection." Adam smiled at his younger brother.

Joe's eyes lit up and he nodded with enthusiasm. "Sounds like a plan! I'll buy the beer at the Silver Dollar."

"Now just hold up one minute!" Ben growled. "What kind of trouble are the two of you looking to stir up?"

Adam folded his napkin and dropped it on the table. "I'm not planning to make any trouble, Pa, but I'm sure not going to back away from it if Sharon brings it on!"

Ben huffed with frustration. "From the sound of things, I think I'd better be joining you."

"I promise we'll be careful. You're more than welcome to come to town if you'd like, that's your prerogative, but I'm going to meet with Sharon alone." The way Adam stated it, Ben knew there was no point arguing further on that particular issue.

Though Ben had deliberated long and hard about going to Virginia City with Adam and Joe, he chose to stay home with Hoss. The next morning Joe accompanied Adam to the office of The Bank of California. Neither Cartwright was armed and Joe remained in the lobby as his brother entered the ornate office of William Sharon.

"Good day, Mr. Cartwright." William Sharon held out his hand which Adam took with less decisiveness and firmness than usual. "Won't you have a seat."

Adam took a seat in the leather chair that sat in front of Sharon's large polished desk and played nervously with his hat in his lap.

Sharon noticed immediately that Adam seemed much less confident than he had remembered from the past. He suddenly felt the thrill of a hunter stalking his prey. "Thank you so much for making the trip into Virginia City." The banker cleared his throat. "I would imagine that you have a good idea why I asked to meet with you."

"I assume it's about the flume project." Adam attempted to keep any emotion from his face and voice in his response.

"Yes, yes it is. Mr. Ralstan and I wanted you to know that we harbor no ill will for the outcome of our previous negotiations."

"Thank you. That is kind of you."

"We are aware of the difficulties that have come to your family of late, and we here at The Bank of California want to let the Cartwrights know that we are willing and able to work out an agreement that could benefit you. But before I get too far into this, could I offer you a drink?"

Sharon did not wait for Adam to respond and poured brandy from the decanter that sat on the corner of his desk into two small glasses. He set one glass in front of Adam leaving the other by the decanter.

"Thank you", Adam replied without touching the glass, "maybe when we're finished." William Sharon's words flowed from his mouth like honey making Adam's stomach clench in disgust. Despite his feelings, he continued to play the part of the beaten down and grieving brother. "What would this agreement look like?"

"If you were to sign over the rights to the rails and flume which would include the right of way, I believe The Bank of California could offer you a substantial amount of money."

"How much would that be?"

"One hundred thousand dollars."

Adam dropped his head and stared at his lap as if deep in thought. When he brought his head up, he looked William Sharon directly in the eye, his jaw hard as stone. "Why that's very generous, Mr. Sharon. I'm sure that my brother will be happy to know that you consider his life to be worth a hundred grand."

"Excuse me? Your brother?"

Adam thought he saw a flicker of fear in Sharon's eyes. "That's right my brother, Hoss Cartwright, is very much alive despite someone's attempt to murder him!" Adam's steely gaze bore into Sharon.

Sitting up straighter, William Sharon puffed out his chest. "I don't understand what you are talking about and I certainly don't appreciate your tone and your implications as they are totally unwarranted."

"Are they? Ralstan and you knew that this project was potentially worth millions, and now that it's complete and you think that the Cartwrights are in dire straits, you have the gall to offer a hundred thousand for everything. You must be out of your minds to think that I would accept such an offer!"

"I beg to differ with you, Cartwright! Anyone who would lead a whole town to believe that his brother is dead when he isn't, is the one that's out of his mind!"

"I had my reasons, not the least of which is that I believed his life was in danger." Adam glared at Sharon. "Which was probably justified given the sudden disappearance and possible death of the two men who worked on the section of the flume which collapsed. I hope for their sakes, alias Porter and Jones, are still alive, but there will be hell to pay if I ever encounter them!"

"You've gone mad! I think this whole business has made you crazy to come up such a ludicrous tale." Sharon laughed in derision. "If you ever so much as insinuate that there is some kind of connection between this total ridiculousness and The Bank of California, I'll have you in court so fast your head will spin."

"No need to worry, Sharon, I am fully aware of the definitions of slander and libel. Just make sure that your own words don't come back to haunt you! Good day." Adam turned for the door. Hearing the creak of a desk drawer, he stopped abruptly. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. I'm unarmed and my youngest brother is in the lobby. There would be witnesses this time."

After the door closed behind Adam, William Sharon picked up the glass nearest to him and drank the brandy in one gulp. He then picked up the other glass and hurled it against the wall. A shower of liquor and broken glass slid down the wallpaper. He sat for a few moments with his head in his hands. Pulling a piece of letterhead from under the pistol that laid atop the stack of paper, he contemplated with trepidation how he would explain to Ralstan his failure to bring the Cartwrights to their knees.

When he reached the lobby, Adam was not surprised to see Roy Coffee standing beside Joe.

"Mornin' Adam. Everythin' alright with you?" The sheriff's eyes narrowed as he searched Adam's emotionless face.

Letting out the breath he had been holding, Adam relaxed a bit. "Yes, Roy, I'm fine, thanks."

"Joe was just sayin' that Hoss is doin' better. I'm sure glad ta hear that." Roy's mustache twitched as the Cartwrights looked a bit sheepish. "Say hello ta him and your pa for me. You boys have a good day now."

"Thanks, Roy." Adam raised a hand in parting as he watched Coffee exit the bank, then he motioned Joe toward the door.

Once out on the boardwalk, Joe was anxious to hear about the meeting with Sharon. "Well?"

"I rejected his pitiful offer and he knows we're on to them, but can't prove anything. Threatened to haul us into court if we associate them with the incident in any way."

"So that's it?"

"Yes, for the time being, that's it. We keep our guard up and move forward." Adam intentionally left out the part about Sharon possibly pulling a gun on him. He glanced to the side before crossing the street and gave Joe a sly look. "I'm ready for a beer, and I seem to remember that you said you were buying."

Joe's expression brightened and he threw his arm over Adam's shoulders. "Did I say that?" Joe waited for and received the look he was expecting from his brother. "Come on! Let's go!"

 **Epilogue**

The spray from the first logs that plunged into Clear Creek did wonders to wash away the stress and burdens of the past weeks. Adam felt a genuine sense of pride and accomplishment, and having his family at his side made it all that much better. Though still weak, Hoss made the trip in the carriage and was there to share in his brother's success. Joe and Hoss had witnessed the personal sacrifices Adam made to design and complete the flume project and were grateful for the financial security it would give their family for years to come. As Ben looked at the flume and then to Adam, his mind went back many years to when as a much younger man he and his young son began their journey west. The obstacles and trials that they experienced at that time and then together as a family over the intervening years had only served to make this moment more satisfying. Placing a hand on Adam's shoulder, an overwhelming sense of gratitude and joy filled Ben's heart with both Cartwrights keenly aware of how two men's dreams and destiny were forever intertwined.

The End


End file.
